The present invention relates to warm/cold double-circulation water filter system and swimming pool arrangement and more particularly to a pipe controlling means.
For background, reference is made to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/752,428, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,999 which describes a double-circulation water filter system and swimming pool arrangement. The swimming pool is separated into two pools for enabling warm/cold water to be respectively circulated through the pools of the swimming pol via a divided water filter unit and enables warm/cold water to be selectively circulated through the two pools of the swimming pool. The water pipe system 4 is between a swimming pool 1 and a double-circulation water filter system 3. (refer to FIG. 4 of originally filed application). The swimming pool 1 is separated into two separated pools, a first pool 12 and a second pool 14. Each of the pools 12 and 14 has a water outlet 122 or 142, and a plurality of water inlets 124 or 144. The water pipe system 4 connects the water inlets 122 and 142 of the pools 12 and 14 to the water inlets 124 and 144 through the double-circulation water filter system 3. Electromagnetic valves A, B, C, D, E and F are installed in the water pipe system 4, and are adapted to control the direction of water flow. The inconvenient control and management of the valves that are dispersed along the water pipe system 4, raise an issue to be resolved.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a warm/cold double-circulation water filter system and swimming pool arrangement which concentrated on the valves in order to convenient management and control.
It is another objective of the invention to provide a warm/cold double-circulation water filter system and swimming pool arrangement which reduce the amount of the valves.
It is another objective of the invention to provide a warm/cold double-circulation water filter system and swimming pool arrangement which supply a multiform elevated temperature manner.